It's SoMa Week! 2014
by IvoryRose888
Summary: Here are four of my little ficlets from SoMa week 2014! My day 6 piece, Bandages, turned out longer than these, so it's in a separate post. I have Day: 1: Roommates, Day 3: Insanity, Day 4: Loyalty, and Day 5: Wounds (An Army AU). Enjoy! (T for themes/images that might not be appropriate for younger kids. Just in case.)
1. Day 1: Rommates

"Death, Soul, would it kill you to pick up your underwear?"

"Shut up, Maka! Would it kill _you_ to take shorter showers?!"

"Would it kill _YOU_ not to take an hour to gel your hair?!"

"Hey, it only takes 45 minutes!"

"Nyah~" Blair stretched and reclined on the scarlet cushion, her golden eyes wandering back and forth between the bickering pair. This wasn't at all unusual for them. They argued over little things all the time, but Blair knew that in the end they would make amends. They always did.

"45? Well I can't imagine where the other 15 minutes go…"

"Maybe to do normal things that humans HAVE to do? If you're really so curious abut my morning schedule, why don't you monitor me?"

"Gross no way you pervert!"

Soul erupted with laughter, crossing from his bedroom to the kitchen table where Maka was poised, her jade eyes glimmering with warning.

"Don't touch me, Soul, don't you dare tou-" He threw his arms around her neck and pulled her head into his stomach, in an awkward (for Maka) embrace.

"You're so pissy. Calm down, Maka, jeez. I was only kidding. Take as long as you need in the shower." He chuckled, his laughter lowering to a growl as his fingers attacked her sides.

"SOUL! NOOOO!" She squealed as he unleashed a tickle attack, causing her to laugh until she snorted in that way that he thought was so uncool but so adorable at the same time. "S-st-STOOOP!" She shrieked with the last ounces of breath she had. Soul suddenly bent and grabbed her hips, lifting and hoisting her over his shoulder. "SOUL EATER PUT ME DOWN!" Chortling raucously now, Soul strode to the couch and set her down, a playful gleam in his crimson eyes. "Soul…You're so uncool." Maka winked and giggled madly.

"Oh really? You wanna say that again…" He wiggled his fingers menacingly near her waist.

"Okay! OKAY! I GIVE! I GIIIIIVE!" She shrieked, barely able to get the words out past her nervous laughter. "You're cool! COOL!" She cried as he tried to tickle her again. Beaming in victory, he plopped next to her on their couch. Sighing, she said, "You are cool. The coolest roommate i could have asked for."

"I know." He grinned devilishly, and she punched him in the arm as she leaned over, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What's on TV?"

"I dunno maybe some basketball game. Definitely not one of your dumb soap operas."

"They're not dumb!" She was upright and indignant all over again.

"Um yeah they are. They're so over done and unrealistic."

"That's-"

"Aah~" Sighing, Blair stretched her feline legs and settled in to the love seat, her gentle eyes gazing affectionately at her young, lovable roommates. As usual, they exchanged banter late into the night, but the morning rays found them sound asleep, side by side like they always were.


	2. Day 3: Insanity

Blood. There was blood everywhere. Not the thin, liquid, scarlet variety that is the life of normal humans. No, this blood was a dark, thick, plasma that clung to everything and oozed through his veins, consuming his heart, soul, and mind in madness. And it was everywhere. On the walls, the floor, the ceiling, even in his hair and on his hands, in between his fingers and toes. It dripped down from above in plump drople-

Wait.

This wasn't a drop of black blood sliding down his cheek…it was… red….Slowly tilting his head back and lifting his eyes, he froze in pure, unadulterated terror, his heart throbbing and his eyes nearly bulging from their sockets. She…what was she doing here…The Kishin suddenly crawled from the depths of the muck, its eyes and nose concealed by bandages, but its gap-toothed mouth slid past the bindings and opened wide in a silent scream. Then, to his absolute horror, a deafening shriek broke loose, not from his lips…but from hers. The creature moved closer to her, sliding his pale hand down her face before he-

"Nooooo!"

Soul bolted upright, sweating bullets as tears leaked from his eyes and tumbled down his cheeks. He'd been having nightmares like these often lately, ever since the Kishin tried to put a hole through Maka's abdomen. He could only figure that the re-awakening of the black blood within her was affecting its source…Panting, he clutched the comforter and prayed she hadn't heard him.

"Soul?"

Crap.

His bedroom door slid open and a wide-eyed Maka shuffled into the room. "Are you-" She gasped when the pale moonlight streaming through his window caught the moisture on his cheeks. She sat next to him on the bed without a word and eased him into her embrace with no resistance. After a moment or two, she relaxed her hold and he lay with his head in her lap, trying to blink away the liquid trepidation. Smiling warily at him, she wiped the tears from his cheeks with her thumbs, and she tenderly ran her fingers through his thick, silvery hair, rubbing his scalp in small circles.

After a little while, she whispered, "Are you okay?" He nodded.

"Do you…wanna talk about it?" He shook his head.

"Okay." She gave him a gentle, empathetic smile and placed a light peck on his forehead as she kept massaging his scalp.

With each rep, his eyes grew heavier, and he eventually slipped into a dreamless slumber, the image of his partner being the only thing on the back of his eyelids until he awoke in the morning.


	3. Day 4: Loyalty

"Hey, did you hear that…"

"I saw him with her in the hall the other day. He's so hot but she's gorgeous…"

"I know, they're totally gonna hook up…"

Maka grits her teeth as she quickly strides through the crowded halls of Shibusen, willing herself to ignore the gossipy chatter of the throngs of students on all sides. She knows perfectly well that Soul is a ladies man. She knows that pretty much any girl in the school would give an arm and a leg just to eat lunch with him, much less be his partner and live in an apartment with him. She knows that…he could leave her…any given day for a much, much better partner... Prettier, stronger, faster, smarter, more talented…He could have any girl in this school if he wanted. And yet he stayed with her, and she's not sure why. Her eyes on the tiled floor, she suddenly smacks into a rather large-breasted figure, prompting a grunt from the other.

"O-Oh I'm sorry…" She trails off as she raises her eyes, absorbing a smooth complexion, bright blue eyes, and shining Auburn hair with luxurious volume. Not to mention the full figure, with a sizable bust and hips.

"It's alright!" The other laughs, smiling with perfectly straight, brilliantly white teeth. "The halls are pretty crazy here." She flashes Maka another grin as she strides off, her skirt swaying around perfectly toned thighs.

"'Ey Maka!"

"Hello, Maka!"

"Black Star, Tsubaki," Maka greets her friends with a small smile, her eyes still following the other girl down the hall. "Do either of you know her?" She asks, gesturing toward the retreating figure.

Trying not to oogle in front of Tsubaki, Black Star runs a finger under his nose and comments, "Nope. Never seen her. Is she new?"

"Oh yes we have, Black Star, she was in our first period. She's not…exactly new… Her name is Amber Todd. Apparently she's a meister, but she doesn't have a weapon…" Tsubaki's eyes grow misty. "I heard rumors…that she was a student here years back. She was really really smart and popular, but she decided to go solo because she didn't like Lord Death's rules…She's supposed to be an amazing meister who almost made three Death Scythes on her own."

"Almost?" Maka quirks a brow.

"They all…um…died in the final battle against the witches. The weapons were just never strong enough to take on a witch. They beat the witch every time, but they would die before they could take the soul, usually from bleeding out or physical trauma. Apparently, she's here to try to find another weapon, or at least that's what I heard…"

Maka is speechless, her jade eyes wide as they continue to follow the bobbing auburn top. The bell sounds for the next period, and the kids exchange a brief "Bye!" before charging into their classrooms.

* * *

12:35:36, 12:35:37, 12:35:38…

Where in the name of Death is Soul? It's not unusual for him to be late, but this time he's pushing it. She sets her jaw as her stomach gurgles and rumbles, begging to be satiated. She suddenly hears his rough laughter break through the din of the lunch room and she smiles, loving the sound of his booming-

Her smile disappears when she sees the catalyst behind the outburst. A crop of auburn hair bobs next to Soul's, the girl beneath it giggling and smiling right along with him, her eyes bright. Soul just….can't seem to stop laughing…or smiling at her. He'd never been so jovial around her… Before he can spot her, she slips out of the lunch room, her eyes filling as she sprints toward the library. Was she who all those people were whispering about?

When she reaches the backroom in the library, she slumps into her favorite chair, her head in her hands as she thinks about Tsubaki's words. She's here for a new weapon…Amazing meister…Almost Death Scythes… She gasps in surprise as clear droplets plop onto the table in front of her, but as one, then two, then three fall, a whole fleet of drops follow soaking her sleeves as her forehead falls forward into her arms.

* * *

"Maka? Makaaa?"

"I'm in here, Soul."

She's propped in her chair, a book resting on her knees, a vacant expression in her eyes. She'd cried until her throat was raw, and once the flood was over, she'd resolved herself to stoicism.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Reading?" She never looks up, but there is an edge to her tone.

"I noticed." He places himself across from her, his brows creased in curiosity, and a bit of worry. "Everything…okay?"

"Yup, everything's fine."

"Alright Maka, what's the deal?"

"What do you mean?"

"That's what I mean! You're being so short and…your voice is all angry-sounding….what's the deal? Did I do something wrong? I promise I didn't mean to burn the eggs this morning!"

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Maka. Don't lie to me. I can feel your wavelength." He rises and comes up behind her, lifting the book from between her hands, prompting a peeved "Hey!" and a flurry of fingers.

"Nope. Not until you tell me what's going on."

"I told you, nothing's going on! So go back to your little friend Amber and leave me-"

Crap.

She caps her gaping orifice with her fingers, her eyes wide and unable to meet his gaze as they fill once again.

"Amber? What about Amber?"

"I….I um…..Well…."

"What, do you think I like her or something?"

"I….um….I thought…you….well I mean…she's so pretty and a great meister and strong. She's a past student who made three death scythes and she's looking for another one and you would be much better off with someone like her…" She's sniffing uncontrollably, tears snaking down her cheeks in slow, curvy paths.

"Maka." Soul pulls a chair up and sits next to her, his eyes hard and serious, but his tone is soft as he reaches out to her, his hands on her knees. "What is all this crap all of a sudden? Do you honestly think I'd leave you for Amber? After everything we've been through?"

"I….well….um…."

"Maka, you're the one who made me a Death Scythe. You're my meister. I'm not leaving you. Ever. I don't care if someone with skill one hundred times as great as Amber's comes here. I won't leave you. I promise."

She finally meets his eyes, the tears gushing out now that she sees that he's completely, utterly, and immovably serious.

"Soul…" She chokes on her own sobs, her head falling forward in shame. "I'm sorry…" She whispers. "I just…let myself get carried away…"

"It's okay." He mumbles, pulling her onto his lap and into his chest, his arms encircling her in a tight hug. "But please, Maka." He mutters into her ear, his lips brushing the outer auricle. "Don't ever think that I'm uncool enough to leave you. I won't ever do something as awful as that."

"Th-thank you, Soul." She stutters out, her cheek pressed against his chest. "I-I w-won't leave you, either."

"Alright." He coaxes her once her tears have all fallen and her cheeks and eyes are clear once more. "We're gonna be late for fifth period."

"Okay." She swings her legs around and stands, looking back at him.

Rising, he grins softly as he says, "Come on," extending a hand toward her as his other carefully cradles her book against his hip. She beams back at him, wiping the last traces of tears from her eyes as she takes his warm, rough hand in her own, interlacing their fingers as he leads her from the room.


	4. Day 5: Wounds

One year.

He'd been gone for one whole year.

Some went for two, three, ten years and saw little action at all. He was gone for one, and he saw all the faces of war, including the most brooding and bracing of them all. Biting her lip as she watched his chest rise and fall in uneasy rhythm, she placed a hand over his, gently rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb.

Dr. Maka Albarn had had a wide variety of patients in just a few years of being a hospital intern and now practicing physician, but never before had she had a friend or family member or…lover come under her care, especially not in such a serious condition. He was comatose, in hibernation, and there was nothing she could do except wait and be there when he finally woke up.

* * *

This joyous day finally came two weeks later.

It was around 3 in the morning when she was visibly jarred by the ringing of the assistance buzzer at the nurses station. She'd been chatting idly with Mira Nygus when the alarm sounded from room 424, nearly causing her to cry out with joy. Hastening to the room, she threw open the door and gasped when she found him awake and looking around frantically, his gaze glossy and wild.

"Soul!" She sped to his bedside and tried to make him relax so that she could remove his feeding tube. "Soul…Soul, calm down, honey, I need to get this out of you." Working quickly but deliberately, she slipped the tube from his throat, prompting a series of coughs and sputtering from her patient. "There, that's better….right? Now, what do you need? Are you thirsty?"

"W-Wa…wa…"

"Water?" She fetched him a plastic bottle from the table at his bedside. "Here you go, Babe. Drink up." She carefully tilted the bottle into his mouth, chuckling as he practically inhaled the liquid. "Though they kept you hydrated on that IV…" Setting the bottle down, she sat beside him, her eyes glistening as she placed one of his hands between hers and gently kissed his knuckles. "I'm so glad…"

"Wh-what happened to me?" He rasped, his voice barely more than a whisper as he clutched his throbbing abdomen, and his eyes suddenly expanded in revelation. "Wh-where's K? Wh-where's Star? And Diehl? And Ford? A-are they alright?"

"Th-they are." She stammered, her eyes filling. "Thanks to you, they are alive."

"M-me?"

"Black*Star and Kidd visited you a week ago. They…th-they said you…you…" She swallowed. "They said you…gave yourself up as a decoy so they wouldn't be discovered in their stakeout spot. They said if you hadn't noticed and taken that risk, they'd be…" She bit her lip, hardly daring to think that such a fate could have met him, as well. "But you jumped from your post and distracted the enemy, taking two bullets for them. Thankfully the hits weren't fatal, obviously, but enough to shut your body down until it healed."

She smiled as silent tears snaked down her cheeks.

"Be proud, Soul." She stood and placed an adoring kiss on his forehead. "Wear your wounds with pride. You're a hero."

"Don't feel like much of a hero." He tried to chortle bitterly, but the pain in his torso cut him off. "But as long as Star and K are alright, I don't regret anything." He beamed softly, his eyes beginning to grow heavy.

"Sleep, my darling guardian angel." She kissed him again and lightly squeezed his hand. "You've earned every wink you can get."

Settling deeper into his pillows, Soul descended into a heavy slumber, the slightest hint of a smile on his face, even when he woke in the afternoon.


End file.
